burningsunsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki progress
Wiki progress overview. A scrum-ish to-do list of the progress on the Wiki. Whenever progress have been made on a page, it's moved to the next phase. __TOC__ Thought bubbles What might be a good idea to create. * For the races, do we want to add a list of characters? (Might be a good spot for all those minor characters to sit) - you could do them by factions, but that might end up giving away some spoilers.... see the ME wiki for reference ... I think we should probably consider doing it for races instead, not to do the spoiler thing, and just to keep it as simple, we could have people becoming turncoats and what not. * For the characters, do we want to add a "Involvement in galactic events" section to chart their impact on the stories? That's a good question. In some way maybe... How would you put it? * A "where to buy" template, so that I don't have to update it on more and more pages, as the products come out. Just for easy editing in 2-3 issues, should we increase the amount of places of where to get it. * Navi of the Neomorphs? (since it's been to combat, probably the first to start out with) * Cyborg navi? * Giants - Navi * Marauder Army Not created yet The next pages to be created (prioritized). * Templar race * Templars * Ercineans * Ercinean race * Farseers * Snapshots * Bronwen * Eva Arielle * Hel's Market (Points of Interest) * Sol Deuterion No setup/layout yet Infobox, categories, code, quote/header placeholders. '' * ... No content yet ''No real content yet. * ... No game content yet Stats, pictures and info from the Burning Suns game. * ... No story content yet Origin, intro, lists and/or elements from the Conflagration. * Arachnid eggs * Burning Suns * Burning Suns - Conflagration (book one) * Burning Suns - Conflagration (book two) * Champion race * Champions * Changeling race * Changelings * Cyborg race * Cyborgs * Dark fleet beacon * Dolos * Giant race * Giants * Guardian race * Guardians * Gravity alternator * Kyzar * Leviathan race * Leviathans * Neomorph race * Neomorphs * Nucleus shield generator * Praetorius * Reavers * Ronins * Technologies * The Art of Burning Suns * The Assembly Not checked/corrected by Lisa Checking spelling, formulation and story content. * Korxonthos * Marauders * Terran race * Terrans * Timeline Not checked/corrected by Emil Checking facts, pictures and code. '' * ... Minor corrections/additions required ''Missing some data, better picture or similar. * Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 6 - Trial by Fire (details about issue) - Emil * Jennifer Bronwen (needs the correct board game component, coming later) - Emil Done (14) These pages (sorted by their category) can still be altered or updated, but doesn't require the full process for that. - - - CHARACTERS (4) - - - * Keera Naraymis * Kiith Kohath * Lau Lawinson * Shan'Chael - - - FACTIONS (1) - - - * Sentinels - - - SYSTEMS (2) - - - * Asgard * Modeus * Oceanhill - - - PRODUCTS (5) - - - * Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 1 - Flint and Tinder * Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 2 - Players and Pawns * Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 3 - Prior Planning Prevents... * Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 4 - Out of the Frying Pan * Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 5 - Friend or Foe - - - SPECIAL (2) - - - * Burning Suns Wikia * Wiki progress Category:Browse